Wildfire
by Sabrina Namikaze
Summary: What if Lyria didn't die? What would happen if both Lyria and Aelin fought over Rowan? What would happen if Chaol, Dorian, Ren and Aedion all end up in Wendlyn? Takes place near the end of Heir of Fire. Some character bashing. Rowan x Aelin. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. If you have comments or concerns please review. Both good and bad comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Really Rowan? Really? You'll allow yourself to sink so low as to fall in love with a weak peasant?" Maeve chided her nephew.

"Aunt, there is no sinking so low, we are soul mates. I love Lyria." Rowan retorted sharply.

"Really? Soul mates? Do you even know what that means? Maeve asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or are you just so young and foolish that you mix lust with love?

"First of all I'm not young, I'm two centuries old and second it's not lust! I truly love Lyria and she loves me too! Rowan nearly shouted at Maeve, his frustration clear.

Maeve merely glazed at her nephew, both pity and understanding in her eyes. "We'll see, when your subjects and peers refuse to acknowledge her as your mate and queen, and you regret your choice, we'll see." And with that Maeve glided out of the room.

Prince Rowan of the Fae ran a hand through his long, silver hair, his frustration evident in his face. And with a long sigh, he too walked out of the room.

What both powerful fae didn't sense was that, hiding behind a tapestry in a secret passage was the girl they were arguing over.

Lyria's POV

Tears streaked down her cheeks, as she thought about herself. She was a fey girl from the outskirts of Wendlyn . Because her bloodlines were that of lesser fae, she didn't have the ability to shapeshift like the more powerful fae. But she never minded he lineage or lack of power, not until she met Rowan that is. Beautiful, exotic, powerful, talented Rowan, son of Mora, Prince of the Eternal Faes'.After she met Rowan, her life is just filled with doubts after doubts, 'Is she pretty enough? Smart enough? Powerful enough to be a good match for a high prince?' Especially now, listening to Rowan argue with his aunt over her worth or lack of therefore, her doubts and insecurities bombard her. 'Will Rowan still want her years from now?'

* * *

**100 years later**

Lyria sat on down her rocking chair determine to concentrate on attempting to stitch a handkerchief, before long, she sigh and got up again. Rowan, Rowan, Rowan, her thoughts were all on Rowan as she began to pace around the room, again. Sigh… all those years ago even though it chafes her to admitted it, Maeve was right. After Rowan mated with her, there was plenty of discontent, from both the high fae and the lesser fae, especially from the high fae. They refused to acknowledge her, not as Rowan's mate and definitely not as their princess. Eventually, Rowan got tired of these comments, so when Maeve offered him a chance to get back into her favor, he accepted, instantly. He became one of her cadre. By the time he realized his mistake, but it was too late, far too late. Bond to blood with Maeve, he is forced to do Maeve's bidding, regardless of his feelings on the matter. Which is why Rowan left and took with him, her thoughts. Apparently Maeve wanted Rowan to train a hot-shot demi fae from Adarlan. He's been gone for the past few months and… Knock, knock…

The sound of someone pounding on the castle doors startled her out of her thoughts. As she hurried to the door, she wondered who could it be, it's not like she gets visitors, especially not in the middle of the night. When she opened the doors, she saw Rowan…. with a girl in his arms.

* * *

**How was my story so far? I'm not used to writing fanfictions and this feels so awkward. But, please review. Any comment is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I took too long to update, I'm not used to this. But thank you to those who read it and especially thanks to the person who reviewed, it was very kind of you. But anyways, this is chapter two. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Lyria's POV

I opened the doors wider, ushering Rowan and the unfamiliar girl in. What is Rowan doing with her anyways?

As Rowan walked by me I got a good look at the girl. With long, blond hair and pale skin, my first thought was that she looked delicate, fragile even. My second thought was that she was beautiful and unconscious.

"Lyria, tell the servants to prepare a room for her," Rowan's voice snapped me out of my thought.

I nodded and went to fetch a servant.

As I did I couldn't help but wonder about the strange girl. She seemed human, or at least that's my impression of her. But Rowan would have no reason to be with a human, much less carry her to the center of fae civilization. Perhaps she's the half fae Rowan was to train? But even so Rowan wouldn't have brought her here. In the past if a demi fae had powers they would go directly to Maeve's castle, not Rowan's. So many questions, but no answers whatsoever.

When I walked back to Rowan's location I saw that Rowan had given her to some of the female servants, along with specific instructions to bathe and carefully put her into bed.

When the servants walked away, I turned to Rowan. "Rowan, who is she and why is she here?

Rowan sighed and said, "It's a long story, sit down, this is going to take a while.

* * *

Half an hour later

Lyria's POV

I'm shocked; apparently that girl wasn't just any demi fey. She's the supposedly dead Princess/Queen of Terrasen and infamous Adarlan's Assassin, Celaena Sardothien or better yet Aelin Ashyver Galathynius. But that wasn't what shocked me the most, the most shocking part of all this is the fact that despite all odds, she somehow managed to get Meave to release Rowan from his blood bond. It's not as easy as it might sound, Rowan and the rest of the cadre have been trying to be released from their vow for the past decades, and none had succeeded, until now anyways. According to Rowan the girl can also transform into a full fae and control gold and blue fire. I guess it should be expected since she's from both Mab and Brandon's line, but still. To transform is an ability only the powerful fae have and to control a specific power without being consume by it takes a lot of skill and willpower. More than a fae halfling should ever have anyways. But that's not the problem. The problem is that whenever Rowan even speaks of her, he seemed different, and not a bad kind of different, instead he seemed more alive more joyful. I'm not sure what to think about that. On one hand, it's good that Rowan is happy and free, but on the other, I envy the girl. Why is that she's the one that frees Rowan? Why is it that she's the one with all the power and skill? Why does she have to be so beautiful and charismatic? Why does she have the rank and standing necessary to be with Rowan? Why isn't it me?

"Lyria" Rowan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts again, "It's very late, why don't you go to sleep?"

I looked at him, "And will you be sleeping with me? I asked with a small purr in my voice.

Rowan shooked his head, "No, if Aelin woke up in an unfamiliar place, she'll probably burn the place down and ask questions afterwards."

"Oh" I was disappointed, he's been gone for months and now that he's back, he won't even bother to sleep with me. instead preferring to stay with the girl. Who does she think she is? But, of course I didn't tell Rowan that.

I just smiled and said, "Of course, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

And with that I walked out , me and my injured pride.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you have comments, questions, concerns or requests just review, I'll see what I can do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of Wildfire. Sorry I took so long to update, I was very busy with school and other stuff. And for those who favorite or viewed Wildfire, thank you! The kind comments I got forced me to write faster. BTW Ruby please don't search this up when you have class. Anyways without further ado, I give you Wildfire chapter 3.**

* * *

Celaena POV

I opened my eyes as I slowly became conscious. I was in a very unfamiliar place. The sheets around me were made of silk and the smell of faint roses were in the air. This is not Misthaven. That caused me close my eyes and slowly observe my surroundings, as I did my memories came back to me. I was at Maeve's court and almost used up all my energy controlling the blue fire and fainted. Jeesh, I am fainting way too much these days. What am I? A damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor to come rescue her? Hell no, if Rowan heard me thinking along these lines, he's going to double over in laughter. Rowan….Rowan! My eyes snapped open and I glanced around frantically. Where in the world is he? He promised he'll stay by my side. Did Maeve do something to him? Is he dead in a ditch somewhere? I then heard a chuckle to my right. When I turned I saw Rowan leaning on the wall, he had a smirk on his face and looked very amused at my predicament. I had an urge to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Before you even start, I didn't die in a ditch in somewhere" Rowan said with a laugh, "And I won't die anytime soon."

I pouted, typical Rowan as always he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Rowan laughed again. "If it makes you feel better you were cute."

"That's suppose to make me feel better? What world are you in? And where am I?" I tried to ignore the fact that Rowan calling me cute is making me flustered.

"Yes, it's suppose to make you feel better and you're in my castle in Doranelle. I brought you here after you fainted."

"Ah, I see. So what about Maeve?" I doubt she would have allowed us to leave that easily, especially since we embarrassed her.

"What about Maeve?" Rowan asked.

"She let us leave without throwing a fit and trying to kill us? Is that even possible?" I asked.

Rowan chuckled. "Maeve might be temperate and cruel, but she'd also a powerful fae, we're not as prone to emotion as mortal humans are. You earned her respect and because of that she'll treat you as an equal. If she wants to fight you, she'll challenge you to a duel. If nothing else you don't have to worry about her backstabbing you. I can't say the same about lower level fae though."

"Soooo, I just have to worry about her killing in front of other's, that's just great."

Rowan gave me a look. "I thought you were too prideful to admit that you're weaker than anyone."

I mimicked the look. "Maeve is ancient, like ten thousand years old ancient. I am nineteen. The fact that I can make her worry already shows my awesomeness. Give me ten more years, then I can beat Maeve. As of now I don't want to sign my death warrant just yet. I'm too beautiful to die."

Rowan snorted. "Tell yourself that."

I gave him an extremely offended look. "You're saying I'm not beautiful, are you? Answer carefully, it's your life that's on the line."

"No, Your Majesty, you're extremely beautiful." Rowan said dutifully.

I smiled. "Good boy. Now where's the bathroom? I need to take a bath."

Rowan pointed to a door to my right. " That's the bathroom. I'll send up a person to bring you fresh clothes. Breakfast is downstairs, in the dining hall, get a maid to direct you there."

I nodded as I walked towards the door. Once inside I stripped out of the nightgown and walked into the warm water. The heat went a long way in soothing my aching muscle. I sighed and slowly closed my eyes.

Creak..

My eyes snapped open as I heard the door open. A quick glance at the doorway gave me a glimpse of a brown hair, brown eyes and a relatively plain face. There were truly no remarkable aspect on her. I would have dismissed her as a servant if not for the fact that she was were a long, elegant pale pink dress. Truthfully it didn't suit her but who am I to comment. Perhaps she is Rowan's mate? Naah, she way too ordinary. But didn't Rowan say that his mate count as a pheasant in terms of fae hierarchy? Hmmm….

"Aelin, Rowan told me to bring these clothes up for you." The girl's voice snapped me out of my musing.

"I'm not sure if they fit perfectly, we had to find them in a relatively short amount of time but they should do for now."

I nodded at her. I would prefer if their tailored to fit but like the girl said it should be fine.

"If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave."

I gave her another nod. I'm not sure why but I don't like her very much. And the way she casually called Rowan and me by our name instead of our title only goes to show that whoever she is, she's not a mere servant. Shame on Rowan if she's actually his mate, one would have thought that he has better taste. But that's not my call, is it? I toweled myself off and reached for the pile of clothes the girl left. Calling it clothes might be an overstating it. It was made up of one nearly sheer soft blue chemise and a long beautiful dress the color of my eyes. While I do respect the taste of the person that choose this, one thing's for sure. She's not a warrior. No self-respecting warrior would choose a dress that would only get in the way of fighting. I sighed again, but it'll have to do. As I left my room, I realized that I really didn't need a guide to show me to the dining hall. In my fae form, I just have to follow my nose. The closer I got to the room the stronger the smell got. As I approach the doorway, I began hearing voices. I was able to identify Rowan's, the girl's and one very familiar voice. But try as I might I can't place my finger on it. At least until I push open the door.

Sitting right next to Rowan was Maeve.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? It's a lot longer than the first two chapters because I felt it was easier to write from Celaena's point of view. If you guys have any request comments or concerns please view. I'm still new to this so I'm kind of walking blind. And to comment on one of the reviews, chances are Rowan _will_ dump Lyria. Or perhaps I'm being a little mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. The school year is about to end and between juggling my finals, the regents, and the common core, I feel dead. I'll try to update more often. I'll try, no promises. For those who left reviews thank you. And I did got some reviews that complained about OOC and other problems, and for that I apologize. This fanfiction is made directly from my weird and problematic imagination. My imagination isn't always accurate. Hell, in fact it's usually wrong. But I will try to stay more in character. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Celaena POV

I stared at them, my jaws dropping slightly. What is Maeve doing here?

Rowan looked amused at my baffled expression.

I gave him a look that said that if he doesn't give me an explanation soon, someone's going to die, and that someone won't be me.

At that moment Maeve decided to open her mouth. "Dear, you look like you just saw a ghost. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

I gulped, Maeve sounded nice for a moment. Now I'm really worried. Am I in a dream? I pinched myself with my fingers. It hurts. Looks like I'm not dreaming after all. Was that really too much to hope?

I opened my mouth, "I didn't see a ghost, I just saw you." My words sank in. Shit. Me and my big mouth.

Maeve smiled, "I didn't come to kill you, Aelin."

"You didn't?" I asked.

Why would Maeve be here if not for revenge? Despite what Rowan said, I still don't trust her. Who can blame me? After all she threatened to whip Rowan halfway to death if I didn't compile to her demands.

"No, I didn't. I thought about what happened and realized that other that Rowan, you might just be the last of my bloodline that can transform into a pureblood fae. It would be a waste to kill you. Also you know how the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Sooo….." I'm still confused. What exactly are is she getting at?

Maeve flashed me another smile. This time showing me her canines. "So, I will support you in your campaign against the King of Adarlan, I never did like him anyways."

"Ah," I can't seem to form a coherent thought. Maeve of all people wants to work with me? The devil must be ice skating in hell.

Maeve gave me a light laugh, if she was trying to reassure me, she failed. I felt chilled to my bones.

"The Samhuinn festival is in a week, I expect you to be present," and with those parting words, Maeve walked out.

I blinked. Looking at Rowan I asked, "Did I just dream that?"

"If you dreamed that then we dreamed it together," Rowan answered.

"Okayyy. That was awkward. But, now that that's over can we eat? I'm starved." At my cue my stomach growled. I haven't really eaten since yesterday morning and the lack of food combined with the lack of energy and the visit from Maeve is causing me to feel lightheaded.

Lyria POV

I blinked. When Maeve dropped in for an impromptu visit, I expect dead bodies at most and broken bones at the very least. The last thing I expect her to be is civil. I understand that the girl, Aelin, is quite something else but to have Maeve admit that she may be a worthy ally is near impossible. I've been with Rowan for at least a decade and the only time Maeve spoke to me is when she orders me to do something. If someone told me a few days ago that Maeve would be civil to a demi-fae, I would accuse them of being drunk but seeing is believing, right? But even as I thought that, a dark strand of jealousy twisted in my gut. Who was she to gain respect from Maeve when I failed to do so?

"Lyria," Rowan's voice snapped me out of my dark musing. "I have to properly introduce you to Aelin."

'Oh," I replied, I completely forgot the fact that I was in a room with Rowan and Aelin. Mustering up a quick smile, I curtsied and introduced myself, "I'm Lyria Whitethorn, Rowan's mate. And you are?" There now she knows where I stand.

She returned my curtsy with a perfect one of her own; she must have been taught at a very young age. "My name is Celaena Sardothien or if you would prefer, Aelin Ashyver Galathynius." She flashed me a smile. "I'm Rowan's carranam."

I flinched, she's Rowan's carranam? I glanced at Rowan, the nerve of her daring to rub it in my face. I may be from a weak bloodline but even I know what a carranam is, your carranam is the one fae in the world you can share your power with. As long as there's a connection, one fae can use the other's magical energy for themselves. In our world, it's that rarest bond to ever form. It's sometimes easier to find a soulmate than a carranam. And that girl has the bond with Rowan?

I looked at Rowan for confirmation. Rowan nodded. I opened my mouth to speak, when a servant came running in.

"Lord Rowan, someone demands your presence in the great hall."

* * *

**How was this chapter? I know Maeve was OOC, but I can't help it, I kind of needed it to continue the plot. I'm sorry. Please review, your comments are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for everyone who's been waiting since March. I had a extremely hectic summer and this new school year is so much work. I barley have time for anything else. It wasn't until my cousin decided to read the entire fanfic to me that I decided to write the next chapter, after I got over my writer's block. So once again sorry. ****Thank you to all the readers who been reading this since the beginning. You guys are my motivation. BTW I had to add a new temporary character to progress the story line but you probably won't see her ever again. Anyways I stop talking now, enjoy!**

* * *

Rowan POV

Who would come and demand my presence? There aren't much people in Doranelle who are ranked higher me. In fact, Maeve might just be the only one.

Aelin and Lyria followed me as I walked to the great hall, musing about the identity of the person.

When I walked into the great hall, I sensed a dark aura, but unlike the void's aura it wasn't dead or oppressing. There were power, but with the power comes awareness and life, almost like the darkest night.

The moment I stepped into the great hall, I instantly found the answer. Sitting on the dais was a young woman, around the age of 18-20. Her black cloak flutter around her despite the lack of wind. Her hair, a pale golden nearly white color was tied in a elaborate braid. Her eyes were dark like the eternal night and her pale perfect skin resembles the full moon at its brightest. Apart, such characteristics would have looked weird, but put together it made her look untouchable, like a goddess. And that was exactly what she was. An immortal goddess.

I put my right fist over my heart and bowed.

"Aunt, what brings you here today?

* * *

Celaena POV

Aunt? Rowan's aunts would be Maeve and Mab, but only Maeve continues to walks the earth. Mab, my several times great grandmother had long ago tied her fate with a human prince and died. After her death, she was proclaimed a goddess, and named Deanna, The Lady of the Hunt and Mistress of the Night. There was no way she can be here, right?

* * *

Narrator POV

Mab slowly blinked her eyes as she watched both Aelin and Lyria try to absorb the new information. After a moment she spoke, her voice beautiful and deathly.

"I come from the Otherworld bearing news and a prophecy. Adarlan's King has gone too far. He no longer walks the paths of a mortal. He goes around opening portals to God knows where and makes a habit of poking his nose where it does belong. I want him stopped."

"Aunt, as you have probably seen, we are trying to stop him. But he is quite like a cockroach, capable of surviving in situations that would have killed many others. And he resembles a cockroach." Rowan murmured under his breath.

Lady Mab smiled, "And that's exactly why I'm here. I have some advice I want to give, perhaps it will be of some help in your….journey."

She paused for a second before she continued speaking.

Lord of Death. King of Nightmare.

Wraith without a shadow.

Rise, rise, rise into your Reign of Death.

For your end will come.

Your end will come.

At the hands of the new and of the old.

A fae kissed by mortality.

A silver-haired witch who lives before her time is up.

The broken dream with hair of fire.

Blue eyes glinting in the frozen light.

Shatter. Shatter. Shatter.

Rowan inclined his head. "I understand. Thank you, Aunt."

Mab inclined her head before she glided over to Aelin. Reaching out a slender finger she took a piece of Aelin's hair. "Young princess, you truly resemble my sister."

Aelin cocked her head. "Shall I take that as a compliment, great something grandmother, or is it an insult?"

Mab smiled softly, "It's a compliment. Males used to wax poetry about Mora's beauty. It is often said that she resembled the fire that is makes up her power."

Aelin smiled, "Then I shall take it as a compliment."

"Little one, you have such a long road to walk, fate has been so very cruel to you. So young and yet faced with such cruelty from the world." Mab spoke softly with a touch of sadness.

Aelin smirked, "It's alright. After all I only got to meet Rowan because of fate. No?"

Mab smiled again, "Yes, so optimistic. My suggestion is that you rest at Doranelle for a few weeks, recuperate and celebrate Samhuinn with Rowan. That should also give you enough time to plot the king's demise and put a proper plan into place."

Aelin inclined her head, "I understand. Will you be celebrating Samhuinn with us?"

"No, I need to return. I am not suppose to be in this dimension. This is probably the last we will see each other in a while."

Then with a nod to Rowan and Aelin, Mab walked out, as graceful as she came in.

Lyria blinked. "Was that actually Lady Mab? Is she not dead?"

"Well she technically is but she's also immortalized as a goddess so she probably has powers that the dead don't." Aelin answered casually. "So, Rowan, what do you think of the prophecy? Interesting wasn't it?"

"Yes, I think we can safely assume that the blue eyes are referring to your eyes and the fae is probably me. Though I am not quite sure what to make of the rest of the prophecy."

Aelin tilted her head, "That's what I thought too. Don't worry we have some more time to think about it. But from what both Maeve and Mab said, I think I need to attend the Samhuinn ball."

"Yes you do. You need to go shopping as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow from the stuff you need."

"You are coming with me. Yes?"

"Yes." Rowan agreed, knowing better to tell Aelin no, especially when she's using that tone. Hell hath no fury like an annoyed and angered Aelin.

"Good, now that that's settled. Can we eat breakfast? I swear the world is plotting to make sure I don't eat." And with that she marched off in the direction of the great hall. Without seeing the dark look aimed at her back.

**And that's all for today. I hope you liked it. Please review. You guys all the only thing that keeping me attached while my entire life is going crazy. But next chapter is going to be more interesting and we'll probably see more from Lyria. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I realized that it's almost been a year since I first published this story. I did some calculations and realized that I upload on the average of less than one chapter per two months and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for those who stayed with me this whole time. I hope you'll continue supporting me. This is the next chapter and I think you'll like it. Review. Thanks**

* * *

Lyria POV

I hate her. I hate her so much. Why is that she always get the attention? Why did Mab compliment her and not me? The prophecy described Rowan as a fae kissed by mortality. I have no doubt that she was the mentioned mortality. It's not fair. I try all my life to match Rowan, to have his people respected and acknowledge me but it's always to no avail. The high faes' see me as weak, filthy blooded creature, below them in all aspects from power to beauty and even intelligence. She on the other hand was born with all the characteristics that I am lacking. She was born as a princess to a powerful kingdom, with beauty, grace and connections. It's not fair. No matter how much I try I can't even have a fraction of that. It's just not fair.

And with that thought, I shaked my head and walked towards the great hall. I still have to interrogate Rowan about the carranam business.

When I walked into the great hall, the first thing I saw was Rowan and Aelin laughing, Aelin had her head tilted back and was waving a fork around. Rowan simply sat there and looked at her. I felt like I was interrupting something, but that's just ridiculous. Rowan is mine's. Not hers. I shouldn't be feeling like an outsider, like I'm the third wheel. I cleared my throat. Both Rowan and Aelin's eyes snapped up to look at me.

"Lyria, I was just telling Aelin how beautiful Doranelle is this time of the year. Perhaps you would like to take her on a tour of the city while I finish some work?" Rowan asked.

Oh gods, no. But instead of giving voice to my opinion, I merely smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure. I'll love to get to know Aelin a little more. You said she was your carranam?"

Aelin looked up from her huge stack of pancakes, how does she even eat that much? "No he didn't, I did. Is there a problem with that?"

Bitch.

"Of course not, I was just wondering, after all carranams are so rare."

"Then fate must had finally decided to do something useful and brought us together."Aelin said with a one shouldered shrug.

Bitch.

I opened my mouth to reply, "Well, it's…"

"Ladies, can we please just not?" Rowan interrupted me. He looked conflicted.

Aelin laughed. "What Rowan? You don't like having pretty girls fight over you?"

"Aelin, no." Rowan hissed through clenched teeth.

Aelin laughed again. She seems to enjoy teasing Rowan. "No, as in let's not add fuel to the fire, Aelin or no, as in no I don't like being fought over?"

Rowan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even bother?"

"Cause I'm amazing like that?" Aelin asked with a tilt of her head.

Rowan sighed and shakes his head, "Yes you are, but that's not the point here."

Aelin smiled, "Are you sure? Last I checked, I'm always the point."

Bitch.

"No, Aelin. Just no. How about you get ready to tour Doranelle with Lyria?"

Sigh. "If you say so Rowan."

And with that she glided out of the room, leaving me with Rowan.

I turned to him. "So, why didn't you tell me she was your carranam?"

Rowan sighed, "It's complicated. I only found out pretty recently when she nearly killed herself fighting the Vlag princes."

"That doesn't matter, you should still have told me. I'm your mate, don't you think I deserve to know if you carranam is sleeping under the same roof as us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I have eyes you know. I can see you_ flirting_ with her. I can see you dedicating all your attention to her every single goddamn moment she's in the same room."

Rowan glared at me, "I am not flirting with her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

I heard a throat clear behind me. When I turned, I saw Aelin. Beautiful, perfect, Aelin who just happens to be Rowan's carranam.

"Am I interrupting something?" She had the nerve to ask.

Before I could tell her that she is Rowan answered her.

"No, of course not. We were just talking."

The nerve of him.

Aelin rose a single eyebrow, she obviously didn't believe him. But she didn't comment either.

"Okay, are we still going on the tour?"

"Yes, you are," Rowan said, as he push her towards the door.

As he turned back to look at me, I gave him a look of my own. This conversation is not quite over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Did you like this chapter? BTW review. Thanks. **


End file.
